


Реверсия

by WTF KHR 2021 (KHR_Team_FB)



Series: ЗФБ-2021, Реборн. Тексты G-PG-13 [2]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Drama, Gen, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:13:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29085921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KHR_Team_FB/pseuds/WTF%20KHR%202021
Summary: Теперь его очередь закрывать их собой.
Series: ЗФБ-2021, Реборн. Тексты G-PG-13 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2134152
Comments: 10
Kudos: 13
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021, WTF KHR тексты G-T 2021





	Реверсия

**Author's Note:**

> Автор [Oriv](https://ficbook.net/authors/2839280), бета [PrInSe_Kiro](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrInSe_Kiro/).

Старшие оберегали его, сколько Ламбо себя помнил. Собственной кровью выкупали у мира крупицы его детства. Заслоняли спинами, закрывали руками его глаза и уши, из последних сил улыбались, пряча собственные раны.

Цуна, всегда старавшийся оставить Ламбо в безопасности. Гокудера, оттаскивающий с поля боя. Ямамото, слепящий улыбкой и отвлекающий собственным смехом. Рёхей, рвущийся вперед всех. Мукуро, готовый запереть в иллюзии, спрятать в тумане. Хибари, не желающий делиться добычей с травоядным детёнышем.

Теперь никого из них нет в живых.

А Ламбо всё ещё жив. Последний, самый стойкий — за счёт жертв других — Хранитель Грозы, за голову которого Бьякуран назначил немалую награду. Которому не осталось ничего, кроме как жить, сражаться, мстить по инерции и надеяться, что есть миры, в которых этот кошмар не настал. И всё ещё есть надёжные старшие товарищи, готовые встать плечом к плечу.

Внезапно появившийся в убежище розовый дым не пугает, но заставляет сердце пропустить удар. Как же не вовремя. И почему он в детстве так часто игрался с базукой? Особенно с поломанной?

Из дыма раздаются приглушённые ругательства, перемежаемые кашлем, и взволнованное успокаивающее бормотание.

— Тшшш, — громко шипит Ламбо.

Голоса понятливо замолкают. Дым рассеивается, и от открывшейся картины Ламбо пробивает ностальгией. На секунду ему даже чудится сладкий запах, заполнявший мамину кухню. Цуна и Гокудера внимательно оглядывают его с головы до ног, он делает тоже: выглядят совсем ещё детьми, из двадцатилетнего прошлого. Ламбо усмехается и сразу же поднимает руку, стараясь погасить вспыхнувшее возмущение Гокудеры. Тот понятливо замолкает, но мечет молнии глазами, явно обещая припомнить эту мерзкую ухмылку. Ламбо вздыхает, сейчас эти двое — открытые книги. Которые он должен защитить. Жестом показывает следовать за собой и уходит на более глубокий уровень убежища. Цуна и Гокудера идут следом, оглядываются, явно не понимая, где они находятся. Наконец, Ламбо останавливается. Времени у него не так уж много.

— Здесь оружие и провиант, должно хватить на какое-то время. Цепями обмотайте кольца. Если понадобится отступать — ход здесь, — Ламбо поправляет рога, берёт любимую винтовку и патроны к ней. — Я пока на разведку.

— Ты совсем из ума выжил, Тупая Корова?! — возмущённо начинает Гокудера, но обрывается на полуслове, когда Ламбо треплет его по волосам.

— Цуна, сидите тихо, — предупреждает Ламбо и уходит, не дожидаясь ненужных вопросов и лишних прощаний.

Бьякуран объявил новый виток охоты на него, и будет очень плохо, если он сумеет заполучить Цуну, Гокудеру и их кольца Вонголы. Ламбо горько усмехается, выползая через один из обманных ходов и запрыгивая на мотоцикл. Теперь его очередь прикрывать и защищать детей. Ощущение от этого странное, но, благо, у него не один пример того, как именно это надо делать.

Отъехав на достаточное расстояние, Ламбо снимает блокировку с кольца и зажигает пламя на пробу. Зелёный огонёк игриво трепещет на ветру.

— Что ж, поиграем в догонялки, — с улыбкой предлагает Ламбо, прибавив газа.


End file.
